Our life
by YuriEndurance
Summary: Kevin decides he wants his first to be meaningful...and with Nick. Rated M! Kind of explicit and not very good! Jonas Brothers.


First incest story…..Not very good!

Yuri

All told in Kevin's POV

I was resting on my with my shirt on the floor and the love of my life kissing and caressing my chest. We had just got done with a concert and I was so sore. From time to time Nick would lick and roll his tongue over my stiffened nipples, which made me blush and twitch from pleasure. He had told me time and time again that he would do anything for me. I believed it so much I thought he would be up for what I wanted tonight. If not, I would surely lose him. I ran my hands over his back and pushed him forward so I could hold him in my arms. I sat up and he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and took a breath.

"Anything wrong?" Nick asked with eyes full of curiosity.

"It's just……." I said closing my eyes. I could feel him kissing my eye lids and I smiled again. I held him again only this time more tightly.

I parted from him and looked into his eyes. They say eyes are the window to the soul. Well, I was looking right past that glass and I saw love, only hoping it was for me.

"Nick……will you really do anything for me?" I asked.

"Of course, I love you." Nick said smiling again. He was really getting to me with those smiles.

"Then…..will you let me….." I said and then shrugged my shoulders up and down and looked around, hoping he'd get the message.

"Massage your shoulders? Sure! I could do that! You look tense." He said and prepared to get behind me.

"No…" I said stopping him from moving out of my lap.

"I mean, will you let me….makelovetoyou?" I said quickly. I could barely even understand what I had said myself.

"Can you repeat that, Kevin?" He asked looking cute and confused.

"Will you let me make love to you?" I asked closing my eyes again. I prepared for a "Kevin, what about our vows?" speech from Nick. I did NOT want to hear that.

"Kevin, I would love to, but what about our v-" I stopped him from talking by capturing his lips with my own. I pulled away but put a finger on his lips.

"Ssssh. Not another word." I knew what he was going to say, and I wasn't having that.

"Nick, please, I mean, I know about the 'vow' we took but, I don't think I can wait that long. With all the success of our band, I don't think I'll be getting married anytime soon. Also, we're gay, Nick. And in love! We've sinned already! What will this hurt?" I stated. He narrowed his eyes and looked down, gesturing towards his butt.

"I mean, besides that, and you know I'll be super gentle!" I said quickly. "Besides," I said looking at my hand, "This isn't helping anymore. I'm tired of lusting after you and letting my passion "go" with my own hand. I need you..." Nick couldn't help but laugh at that masturbation joke. He looked away, smiled, and turned to me again.

"Kevin….do you promise to be gentle?" Nick said getting up.

"Wait….you'll let me do this?" I asked looking confused.

"Sure, I mean, I'll do anything for you….and like you said! We've already sinned…" Nick said sliding his pajama pants down. He then slid down his boxers and revealed his already erect penis. I could barely believe how big he was. I mean, he wasn't like super big, but definitely passed the normal length of a 15 year old. I jumped up and slid of lower clothes as well. I grabbed him and threw him on the bed.

"I love it when you're rough with me." he said looking at me lustfully.

"Turns you on, huh?" I said smirking and getting top of him.

"Yeah baby…" He said putting his hands on my shoulders as I hovered above him. We started making out. I arched my back and move back and forward slightly and slowly, so as to rub us together. A spark went off in my head. I wanted to playfully torture him. I pulled away and he sat immediately. I stuck my finger out and bent in back and forward gesturing him to come and get it. He leaped into my arms and kissed me fiercely. I pushed him back and turned him over.

"Kevin, I'm so hard….please push it in!" He cried.

"Sssshhh, be quiet baby, you talk too much." I said bending over him and putting my hand over his mouth.

"What?!" he said moving my hand away.

"Sshhhh I just want to hear moans and screams from that mouth tonight." I said in the sexiest way. I positioned myself at his entrance. I rubbed his back and I pushed in. I could feel him tense up.

"Baby, relax, I'm being very careful." I said pushing in more and more. He started moaning a little. I hoped they were from pleasure. I went in and out slowly for a few minutes, wishing I could go even a little bit faster. Then, I guess I hit his hot spot, because he jumped forward and little and gasped. I almost pulled out and questioned this action, but before did, he spoke.

"Kevin! Ah….my GOD! Go faster! I don't know what you did, but I need more! Please!!" Nick screamed. I began pumping in faster. My wish had been granted. He moaned my name out and that made me so hot. I lied back and pull him on me. I pulled out for a split second and turned him around. I sat up and caressed his small frame. He started bouncing up and down, pleasuring me so much I didn't think I could hold on any longer. He ran his tongue over my lips.

"Kevin……uhnnn…..I'm so hard…." He said and it made me laugh.

"I know baby…I think…you're going make me……" I said. I couldn't help it, I was going to spill in him. He slammed down on me and I thought that was it. I tensed my muscles and held a little longer.

"Kevin……ha…I wanna make you feel so good…..uhn!" Nick said in my ear. I swear that was the SEXIEST thing EVER.

"Nick I need….to…I'm going…inside….ahh…oh my god…" I said spilling inside the boy. I fell back on the bed to catch my breath. Nick lifted up. I slid out of him and pulled me up.

"Suck it, sexy." he said grasping his dick. I replied by licking his cheek. I pushed him back on a pillow that was on the bed and took him in my mouth. He bucked up and moaned.

"Suck it more! Harder……ahh kevi….kev…" He said, sounding like he was enjoying it a lot. I licked the head of his penis. I felt him rub my head and push it down. Then I felt his hot semen in my mouth. It tasted a little funny, but I swallowed it all. I sat up and he was layed out, looking sexy as hell and tired. I lied next to him and just breathe in air, not really thinking about anything. He turned over and loved the look on his face.

"I loved you being in me." He said.

"Same here." I replied. After we cooled down, he put his head on my chest.

"Tired?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." he said laughing. He snuggled up next to me. I held him, using the last of my energy to make it a great hug.

"Let's get some sleep. I'll set the alarm clock so we get up early enough to take a shower before Joe walks in and see's this." I said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him." Nick said. "Listen."

I listened very hard and heard Joe screaming and moaning out a foreign name.

"Did he said jack?" Nick asked.

"I think…..haha….well, let's get some rest. He snuggled into my chest again and drifted to sleep. I drifted soon afterward. Happy and in love.

End


End file.
